Moving Forward
by Tilly Whitlock
Summary: When the rest of the Cullen Family has been killed, how do Jasper, Emmett, and Bella survive. Oneshot written for some reason that I don't remember. Slash between Em and Jas. And a Threesome. MA for good reason.


**AN: God, I wrote this a while ago. I don't remember why. I just know that it's been sitting in my stories folder on my desktop since I finished it way back when. There are two people that have seen this story. TwiOthGirly, who I took a leap of faith with when I sent her this story. We were just getting back on good terms. And the person who beta'd this. I have the honor of saying I got one of the greatest betas in the world to read this for me. So a major thank you to Givemesomevamp who read this at the last possible second for whatever reason I needed her to beta it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. There's sex and language in the story. Enjoy Emmett, Bella, and Jasper going at it.**

I stood in front of the place where my family had died. I watched as their bodies burned. I watched the smoke billow up towards the sky. I mourned their loss for years to follow. The one thing that rang out in my mind was Carlisle's words.

"Protect Bella."

Who knew that the woman I had once looked at like a little sister would turn into one of the loves of my life. Her and Jasper had been there for me. They helped me get over the loss of my wife, Rosalie. I helped them mourn the loss of their spouses, Edward and Alice. All three of us grieved for the loss of our parents, Carlisle and Esme.

Small arms wrapped around my waist. I took a deep breath, inhaling the flowery scent that was Bella's alone. She wasn't alone. I could taste the scent of Jasper. His honeysuckle and rain scent was purely him. I wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them close to me. I kissed both of them on the top of their heads.

"What's going through your mind, Em?" Bella asked.

Jasper was the empath. He knew what we were feeling. Bella was just so in tune with the two of us that she knew what we needed, when we needed it.

"I was just remembering what Doc told me before he was gone. He wanted me to protect you. I don't think he had this in mind when he suggested that." Jasper snorted.

"I don't think Rose had it in mind either. She told me to do the same thing." Bella looked up at me with a shit eating grin. She knew something.

"Peter told me to expect the unexpected. I figured this was what he was talking about," she said. I turned to Jasper and raised a brow. He shrugged and placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"I'm not surprised. He was quite taken with you, Miss Evanson." It had been decided when the rest of the family died that we would carry on with their names. I took Rose's last name. Jasper had taken Carlisle's name. Bella took Esme's.

When the family first died, Bella and I had no other family. Jasper decided what we needed was to go back to his friends Peter and Charlotte. We spent a good amount of time with them. Bella really bonded with Peter.

He was an asshole, but in the nicest way. He looked at her and saw himself, but in female form. It didn't surprise me. Even after Bella had married Edward, she still stayed in her shell a bit. After hanging around with Peter for about a month, she broke free of everything that was holding her back.

She was a free spirit who was no longer afraid to speak her mind. She told you what she was thinking, when she was thinking it. Her mouth was dirtier, but that was a trait Jasper and I didn't mind. Edward would have killed her for it.

"Who isn't taken with me when they meet me?" She asked. A laugh broke free from all of us.

"I wasn't," Jasper said. At the same time, I responded with Rose's name. Bella glared at Jasper before turning to the small Rose bush in front of us.

"Well, the two Hale twins were full of shit. I was the best damn thing that happened to any of you."

Jasper smirked and leaned over to kiss Bella. She quickly placed her lips to his before pulling away with a shy smile.

Her hand immediately went to the rose pendant she wore around her neck. She always rubbed it when she was thinking of Rose. We all knew what it meant, and none of us said anything about it. While her and Alice were the closest, it wasn't hard to see that she missed Rose the most.

We made the trip back here once a year. It was the only time we took off our dog tags and bracelets. Jasper and I wore our wedding bands that Rose and Alice had given us. Bella wore the wedding band Edward had given to her in addition to a few other pieces.

When I found the letter and jewelry Alice had left in my room the night after, I was baffled. Alice's engagement ring, Rose's necklace, and Esme's bracelet were there. All the note said was to give them to Bella. She'd know what to do with them.

When I handed her the trinkets, Bella gasped and gently ran her fingers over them. She knew the reason she had them, and she knew that they would always be with her. It was the girls connection to her. They all would have wanted it.

Standing in front of the granite, Bella looked amazing. Her blue dress shirt and skinny jeans made her look casual, yet dressed up enough to be here. She wore black suede high heels to complete the outfit. Even Alice would have been proud of her.

Jasper went more military with a long sleeve camo shirt with a pair of jeans and white Addidas sneakers. He looked like he always did. He was casual, but relaxed. My heart swelled when I thought of all he had gone through.

When we were with Peter and Charlotte, Jasper slipped. Everyone understood and knew it was hardest on him. He had never felt like he had anywhere to go before meeting Alice and the Cullens. So when he returned home with sparkling ruby eyes, none of us questioned it. Bella excused herself, and went for a hunt.

Three hours later, we had a crimson eyed princess in our presence. When I asked what happened, she said she couldn't let Jasper be the only one who slipped. I let the two of them have their moment, because I knew it was needed. The only thing I could do for them was be there and support them. They never needed to ask.

"You look like you're trying to solve the world's hunger issue. What's going on up there?" Bella asked me. I laughed softly.

"Just thinking about the time you decided to try out human hunting." A soft giggle passed through her lips. Jasper moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing the shell of her ear.

"That was possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You'll never know how much that meant to me, my little Hellcat." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright you two. If we are going to go out tonight, then we need to get home and get changed," I said. The three of us tended to take forever when we were in the shower. It wasn't our fault. I couldn't keep my hands off of my two lovers.

Bella walked up to the stone and murmured a few quiet words to it. Jasper and I never listened in on what she was saying. The first time we had been here, we learned that she was talking to Edward. She didn't need us listening in on what she was telling him. It was her words. She still loved him, and neither of us held it against her.

When she was done, she returned to my side. Jasper followed behind as we raced back to the house. We still lived in Forks, and had decided to honor Esme by keeping the house the way she liked it. Bella had taken up piano so she could keep Edward's memory alive that way.

As we walked into the house, Bella walked over to the piano and ran her fingers over the keys. I could tell she wanted to sit down and play. She just needed the encouraging sometimes. I walked over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Play. Jazz and I are going to go get a shower. Come up whenever you are ready." She nodded slowly and presses her fingers to the keys gently. I walked away from her and grab Jasper's hand, pulling him up the stairs with me.

We both walked into our shared bathroom. I wrapped my arms around his waist ,and pressed him tightly to my chest. I could feel the love coming from Jasper, and I pulled away with a shy grin.

"I know, baby. She needs the time. You need the comfort. Come on. Let's take a shower together."I nodded in agreement and started the shower.

I slowly stripped out of my clothes, earning a groan from Jasper. I chuckled as I went into the shower and under the spray. The water sliding down my back was refreshing. I couldn't feel the temperature of it, but I could feel as every drop ran down my skin.

I heard Jasper come in behind me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my neck. I turned to face him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel his cock pressing against mine. Both were hardening with every subtle move. I wanted Jasper, and he wanted me.

"Turn around, Emmett. I'll take care of you right now." A soft groan escaped my lips as I turned to face the wall.

Jasper sucked his fingers into his mouth and circled my entrance with a single finger. He quickly slipped it into me, and stilled as I accepted the intrusion. Soon I was relaxed enough for him to slip a second finger into me. I began pushing back into his hand, a signal that I was ready for him to enter me. He grabbed his dick and stroked it twice before lining it up with my ass.

"I love you, Emmett. I will always love you, baby," he muttered as he slowly pushed into me. As soon as he was completely sheathed inside of me, I took a breath and pushed back against him.

He began to slide in and out of me at a slow pace. Regardless of where we were, Jasper was still taking the time out to make love to me. I needed more from him though. I didn't need much more, but I still needed more than the loving touch he was giving me.

"Fuck, Jasper. More," I moaned against the wall.

He reached around my body and grabbed my cock. As he wrapped his hand around it, he began to pick up his pace. His fist and his hips matched pace, and my head lolled back to Jasper's shoulder. I wasn't going to last much longer, and he knew it.

I pushed the love and euphoria I was feeling towards him, and his thrust stuttered before going back to it's pace. I could feel my balls begin to tighten as Jasper's thrusts picked up.

"Come for me, Emmett. Let me see your cum cover the wall in front of us as I fill you with mine." At his words, I let go.

My dick twitched in his hand as I shot my cum across the shower wall. I could feel Jasper releasing inside of me as I squeezed his orgasm from him.

His pumps began to slow as he released me from his grasp. Once he pulled out of me, I turned and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. We quickly finished in the shower and walked back out to the room.

Bella was laying on the bed, naked, with her hand between her legs. Both Jasper and I let out a groan at the sight of our girl.

"I don't want to hear it. The two of you got to have fun together. I had some fun on my own. Now, get dressed and meet me downstairs in an hour," she said.

She walked into the bathroom as Jasper and I walked into the closet. I grabbed my Superman t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and Jasper grabbed his Harley Davidson shirt and jeans.

We both threw the clothes on without any sort of underwear. I grabbed a pair of socks and my black sneakers. I walked out of the room without seeing what Jasper was wearing and went down to the living room.

I put on my shoes and socks and patiently waited for the two of them to come down. After a while, Jasper walked down. I knew his outfit, but when I looked at his shoes, I snorted.

"You trying to get lucky with our girl tonight?"I asked. He smirked.

"Just wait until you see our girl. She's not going anywhere outside of our sight tonight." I raised a brow at his words as Bella began to walk down the stairs.

She had on black leather pants with a red corset shirt. Her shoes were spiky high heels that made me hard. Jasper coughed and handed me my dog tags since I forgot them upstairs. I slipped them over my head as I walked over to the stairs.

As Bella hit the bottom step, I pulled her to me and kissed her roughly on the lips. I pressed my hard on against her, and she moaned.

"If you're a good boy, you'll get a treat tonight." Bella stepped out of my arms and kissed Jasper just as passionately as I kissed her. She was reminding us that she belonged to both of us.

We walked out of the house and Bella and Jasper went to her blue Ferrari California, while I went to the Silver Audi TT Roadster. As we pulled out of the driveway, I said a small thank you to Carlisle and the others for leaving me with the two I loved now.

The drive to Seattle was quick since we never paid attention to the legal speeds. We pulled up to the club and quickly made our way inside. Bella grabbed us both by the hand and lead us to the dance floor. A few songs went through, and we danced together in every pair you could think of. I was starting to feel the lust crawling through me, and tried to hide it.

There was no trying to hide it for Jasper, he was turned on. And it wasn't even the fact that the entire place was crawling with lust. It was because Bella was shaking her hips to Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls.

She was grinding her ass into his center, and I could see his eyes rolling back into his head. Bella grabbed hold of dog tags and pulled on them gently. I moved closer to her so that she was dancing with both of us.

I pressed my forehead to hers and kissed her soundly on the lips. I could hear a moan come from Jasper, so I broke away from the kiss and looked up at him. His eyes were black with desire. I'm sure mine were a mirror image.

I wrapped a hand around his neck and kissed him. Our tongues were dancing in a fight for dominance when I felt a hand cup my jean covered cock. I thrusted into the hand and realized I needed to be with the two of them.

"Em, I need you. Now." Bella whimpered.

I pulled away from the kiss and practically dragged the two of them out of the club. Jasper climbed back into Bella's car as Bella climbed into the Audi with me. As I started up the car and pulled away, Bella got naked. I groaned as I saw her fingers traveling down her stomach to her glistening pussy.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella. You need to either wait, or get in my fucking lap and ride me while I drive home." I groaned.

She quickly made work of my pants and pulled out my throbbing cock. She leaned forward and placed her lips on the tip. I released one of my hands from the wheel and let it glide into her hair. She began taking me into her mouth as I gripped her hair. I continued to drive as she continuously bobbed her head up and down my length. She would bring me to the edge and pull me back.

As we entered Forks, she pulled on my pants. I lifted myself out of the seat enough to allow her to slide my pants down my legs. She straddled my lap, and sunk down onto my cock.

"You know, I always wondered what it would be like to fuck you while you're driving through this town." With that her pace picked up. My foot hit the gas, and I continued to speed through town.

The quicker I got us home, the safer everyone else was. I thanked God for my vampire mind. I was able to focus on getting us home, rather than Bella riding me the entire time. The girl wasn't making it easy though.

As we pulled up in front of the house, I quickly turned the car off. Before getting out, I kicked my shoes, socks, and jeans off before climbing out of the car with Bella's legs around my waist. My dick was still buried in side of her.

I laid her on the hood of the car and began pounding into her as hard as I could without denting the car. I heard Jasper pull up a few minutes later, but I couldn't be bothered to stop. I kept thrusting in and out of her.

The car door opened and closed. I could hear footsteps approaching, and a low curse come from Jasper's mouth. He walked to her head and kissed her soundly as I fucked her. Her soft whimpers were bringing me close to the edge. I could see Jasper reaching down to pinch her nipples. As soon as his fingers made contact with her skin, she tightened around my cock. As her orgasm ripped through her, mine started. I pumped in and out of her as we both rode them out.

I quickly pulled out and kissed her head. I gathered her in my arms and handed her to Jasper. They were in the house in a blink of an eye. I grabbed our clothing and shoes from the car and followed them up to our room.

"You can't fucking wait for me to get in here before you bury yourself in her?" I asked. Jasper was thrusting in and out of her from behind. He flipped me off before continuing his movements.

My cock hardened again as I watched my two lovers fucking each other. I walked up to Jasper and pulled his head back against my shoulder before kissing him.

"You're gonna get it for not being patient, Mr. Cullen." He whimpered slightly as I inserted two fingers into him. As I stretched him, he timed his thrusts into Bella so we were both going at the same pace.

When I felt he was ready, I slammed into him. He growled as he continued to relentlessly pound in and out of Bella. With in a few of my thrusts, I could feel him releasing inside of Bella. I wasn't ready for mine, so I looked over Jasper's shoulder. Bella was just turning around. I looked at her and smiled. She knew what I wanted, so she began kissing Jasper.

I began to lose control over my thrusts as I got closer to my release. I could feel Jasper whimpering into Bella's kiss. He was projecting his love to us, and with that, I lost all control I had on my orgasm. I released into him with a roar. As I slowed, Bella giggled and fell back to the bed. After I slipped from Jasper, we both followed suit.

"You know, if I was human, I'd be worn out right now. Good thing I'm a vampire," Bella said. Jasper and I both rolled our eyes before kissing her softly.

"I love you, my angels," I whispered as I pulled Bella close to my body.

We weren't a perfect couple. But we were together, and we were happy. That's all that mattered to me.


End file.
